


Famine

by lilivi56



Series: Servant of Evil [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Tom Riddle, Tom doesn't know how to Communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56
Summary: You may have less, but you will always want more.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Servant of Evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676773
Kudos: 16





	Famine

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely more comfortable writing in the second person but I hope it doesn't throw anyone off!!

The soul often hungers for what it cannot have, and he has offered you everything on a gleaming silver platter. Whispering sanctimonious things into your own ears has proven to be your downfall, for your self-righteousness is festering in his small body like a rotten parasite. But why should you hunger when you could feast? 

He sits in front of you, and you may sit on your throne, but he is who deserves to be worshipped in this room. You crave what it is he has not given you yet, even though on bloodied hands, he has given you everything he has. You have taken everything he has.

You are the ocean, expansive and grand. He is just a man with a heart made of sand. Though you cannot have the sea and not have a shore, he may have less, but you will always want more. 

His eyes slide in your direction and all of a sudden you are hungrier than you've ever been in your life. He offers a smile in return and you feel the void in your chest yawn open wide and deep and cold.

When did you first realize you were falling in love? 

In your dreams, you are a giant snake and he is a knight in-between your teeth; he is small and soft and smells so delicious and you've eaten him before you've had the chance to decide whether or not you're actually hungry. 

His eyes slide back to the task he is performing and your mind blinks back awake. 

"You're beautiful," you whisper, only loud enough for the cobwebs under your throne to hear you. "I want to prove to you I am more than the hunger that haunts me."

"I want to make this right."

You can smell the bloodthirst re-awakening in you as the people outside your mind and your home get louder and louder and revolution is plaguing the people.

All you can think of is how this is your fault. 

You've been so hungry your whole life and you only seem to get hungrier and hungrier until all you can hear is the screaming in your stomach.

He turns to face you in full this time, announcing that he'll do whatever it takes to save this horrid mess you've left behind. 

He offers you another smile and hands you a patched-up cloak. He's never worn your clothes before but the magic he's taken is in the way of finding out how he would have looked if only you could have been full.

You take this gift he is offering you because you will never be able to stop taking. You're turning and running and though you're going the other direction the sounds of the petty, reviled people of your nation are billowing louder into the hallways. 

You ignore it because you do not want to die unsatiated, never considering that maybe you weren't the only one who was going to die without ever knowing the feeling of being fulfilled.


End file.
